It's life
by brittany101
Summary: zuko and katara have been friends for about 2 years now and they were dating now.The war was over and zuko became firelord with katara at his side, she's going to live with zuko but on the way she get raped and then pregnant what will happen? read & see
1. Chapter 1

It's life……a zutara story

Sum zuko and katara have been friends for about 2 years and have been dating for about 6 months. The war was over and zuko became firelord with katara at his side, now katara was going to the fire nation to help zuko but more would happen to her then she was thinking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH 1 what going on.

"sokka I'll see you soon"

"ok sis…..love you"

"Love you too"

Sokka helped his sister to the lords ship and kissed her on the forehead. Zuko and katara walked to there room and what to bed for the night as the ship went to sea heading for the fire nation, it would be 10 mouths before they got to the fire nation. They made plane's to stop at the earth kingdom to see aang and tohp and now there son. Zuko had his arm around katara holding her tight. Soon they were fast a sleep and Iroh came in to watch his nephew and his girlfriend sleep together, knowing about what zuko asked her father, zuko loved katara and he always would.

A week later :

Katara was in the kitchen to make some tea for her and iroh. one of the crew members was in at the table, he was tall with black hair and gold eye's just like zuko, the man just smiled at katara as she made the tea. "can I help you lady katara" the man headed for katara "no thanks I got it" katara said as she got the pot over the fire to heat "oh, ok" the man walked back to the table, katara came over and stared to talk with the man "would you like to see a photo of my wife?" the man asked "oh do you have one with you?" katara looked at the man "in my cabin, would you like to came with me to get it?" the man had a smile on his face "ok" katara said with a smile on her face too. Katara and the man walked down the hall they stopped at the third door down the man unlocked it and walked in as katara waited in the hall but the man pushed her inside and then pushed her on the bed. "please sit" the man acted like it was nothing. The man opened a box and got out a photo of his wife and handed it to katara, she just smiled "she very pretty" "that you are, I mean yes she is" the man sat next to her and his hand stared going down her back "please stop" "oh sorry" katara just looked at him and handed the photo back to the man but the man pushed katara in the bed more and came down on top of her and stared to kiss her , but katara tried to make him stop but he just hit her and stared to ripe off his and her clothing, katara would have screamed for help but she had a rag in her mouth. Then he put this man hood in her and she just cried. He was raping her and it scared her more then any thing in the world, about after a hour the man got off of katara and got dressed like it was ok to have sex with her, but wasn't she would have got dressed to find zuko but he took her all of her things. "ZUKO" katara yelled "**ZUKO" **zuko came running to her "katara what….. What happened here" katara just cried more on his shoulder, her put his shirt on her " that man raped me" "what man" katara looked at him "he looks almost just like you" zuko just starred at her then helped her back to there room. Katara was scared of what happened to her. That night zuko got it bed and tried to hold katara like every night but katara just got out of bed and walk over to a chare and sat down.

"katara please come to bed"

"NO" zuko got up out of bed and headed for her.

"katara sweetie are you ok"

"NO"

"please tell me"

"zuko what if I get pregnant?"

"WHAT?!?!?!?" zuko just starred at her

"what if I get pregnant?"

"katara is that what's on your mind"

"yes"

"katara I love you and the man that did this to you is in a cell, and if you do get pregnant, I will be here the hole time for you and the child"

"thank you zuko I love you so much"

It had been a week and katara was back to herself but one morning she was up before zuko and was reading her book. Zuko wasn't asleep but he was staying in bed for ah hour or 2. His plane was just to sleep more, get something to eat and then train, but that was before he heard katara running to the bathroom and he ran after her. She was throwing up and all he could do was rub her back.

"are you ok" zuko was scared more then katara right now

"I think so" katara said with tears running down her face. Iroh ran in hearing the sounds of throwing up and katara's cry's, iroh came to the bathroom to see a crying katara and his nephew holding her.

"miss. katara are you ok" iroh asked and winked to his nephew

"yes I'm just going to take a nap and hopeful wakeup fill better" with that zuko walked her to the bed and covered her.

"if you need me, I'll be on deck training"

"ok" katara said falling asleep.

"come uncle"

"yes nephew" iroh walked next to his nephew and put a hand on zuko's shoulder " you know zuko you should have wait to get marred to her before you got her pregnant."

"WHAT!?" zuko was next to yelling

" she has morning sickness, zuko"

"uncle can I tell you what happen to katara last week and do not tell a soul about it." zuko asked with a worried face.

" yes you can tell me and I will never tell a soul about"

" ok ……… katara was raped by a crew member"

"WHAT!?!?!? So that baby is not yours"

"katara and I talked about it if it happened and we will act like the baby is mine"

"ok nephew …… but you should wait for her to tell you" zuko just nodded. Training was slow zuko just would stop and stared to think about being a father. "nephew are you alright" zuko nodded and starred at the young man who was looking out to sea. Iroh thought about the baby being to another man, but he made her do it. It wasn't like it was zuko and katara doing it for love. Zuko walked passed his uncle and made his way below deck and to his room where katara was resting after this morning. Zuko walked in the room to see katara back to reading her book, he kissed her on the forehead and sat on the bed.

"sweetie do you fill ok now" katara nodded in her reading " that's grate"

"NO zuko that not grate"

"what do you think it is" zuko asked katara put down her book so that they could talk.

" zuko will you find s midwife for me"

" what do you think your… your….."

"yes zuko pregnant"

" I think dr. Saki is on this trip"

"oh, can you see if she is"

"after dinner"

"ok, thank you I love you so much"

After dinner zuko walked with katara to dr. Saki room and knocked on the door. She was a older looking girl with black hair in a bun and for had green eye's. katara stared to think she was form the earth kingdom not fire nation with those eye's. as she walked katara and zuko to the exam table so she could look at katara.

" so what can I do for you my lord"

" we would like to know if 'we' are having a child" she just nodded and looked at katara and then looked up to both of them and nodded again. They thanked her and went to there room to talk "zuko I'm scared" katara was holding on to zuko and he was holding her as she stared to cry in to him.

"we….. I'll……… I love you and this is just a part of life."

"I love you too" they kissed as zuko put his neckless on her, she look down to see a new neckless on top of her mother's.

"katara my love will you marry me and be the lady of the fire and water nation"

"yes I will"

The end of CH 1


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

It had been 2 weeks that zuko and katara fond out the good news about having a child, but morning after morning of being sick was getting on there nerves. It was a sunny morning and katara started to fill sick again but not like she was going to thrower up. Zuko was holding her thinking soon he would be running in to the bathroom after katara but for some odd reason this morning was not the same' she didn't get sick for the first time in weeks' zuko thought.

"Katara sweetie, are you filling better?"

"Yeah, I fill better I hope my morning sickness is over"

"Me to" zuko said then smiled at her

They got out of bed and got dressed and when to breakfast and then zuko would do his training for the day with his uncle iroh. Katara loved to see how fast iroh would attack his nephew just to be attacked back.

Meanwhile at the south pole-

"**I CAN'T BELIVE YOU, GIVING HIM YOUR BLESSIN TO MARRY HER, DAD YOUR NUTS!!!!!!!!!"** sokka yelled at his father

"But your sister is happy with him and he's a lord, he will take good care of my katara"

"Yeah right……….. He kidnapped her, then tided her to a tree"

"That was a long time ago; I thought you made friends with zuko"

"Yeah '**JUST'** friend, **NOT **brother-in-law"

"You will get over it son"

"Yeah right, he's fire nation…..**FIRE NATION are you listening to me "**

"Yes, but think about your sister and her fillings for him"

Back to zuko and katara-

Zuko was almost sleeping at dinner, but katara scared him by acting like she was going in to labor. Iroh and katara just laughed at him as he looked to her and said "never do that again" he was getting mad at them for there laughing but he just started as well.

"Sorry but one more time that I get to scare you like that, but I'll make sure it's for real"

"yeah just 'one' more time but it has to be for real" zuko said half asleep again

"Ok"

After dinner they went to there room for bed. Katara fond herself looking in the mirror at her body, nothing was showing yet of the child with in her. Zuko walked out of the bathroom to see her looking in 'that' mirror.

"You kwon the more you keep looking…"

"I know but I what to know my little one is in there"

Zuko walked over to her and hugged her form behind. They went and laid down for the night after about a hour of talking they said there goodnights.

"goodnight……My lord" katara smiled at him as he just looked at her in the dark

"good night my water bender" both fill asleep holding each other.

The end but not for long

More on the way


End file.
